Xavier William Astor
: "It's not as strong as it looks!" : — Xavier's happy-go-lucky personality is demonstrated when he is talking to his siblings about a wall that was standing in their way : Xavier William Astor is a Caliclinian Astor of direct descent of the Ethereal. He is the second child of Archer Leoh Astor and Lora Oliv Astor. He has the closest connection to meadows and fields of all the Astors. His birthdate was two days before the Astors made their first public appearance. This was quite dangerous as he, Aura, and Xavier could not hide their wings very well yet and could risk exposing the Astor's magical powers. He was born with wings like all Astors, healing magic, golden lantern, and aerokinesis. Xavier formed a tight bond with his triplets, Rae and Aura before even his birth and quickly became close to his older sister, Elvina, who he called Havana, as that was her name before the Astors found out her real name. When Ash was born, he was quite ticked off, as he didn't want another sibling. When Rose was born, Xavier was quite protective of her, as he was with Ava and Lily and Archer. Biography Family The Astors are a very old family descended from all divinities or Etherals. In the magical community, they are the highest of all the old families... - Magical History's introduction to the chapter on the Astors. The Astors are an old and wealthy family descended from the Ethereals and many notable human names, including Aura, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Joanne Rowling, and Harriet Tubman, Thor, Loki, Frey, J.R.R Tolkien, and Odin. The family has had almost no interactions other than the occasional with humans. WIP Early Life "No, Rae, you do it!" -Xavier urging his sister to climb up the stairs at a very young age. Xavier was born along with Rae Ocea Cora Marina Astor and Aura Celestia Indra Luna Astor to Archer Leoh Astor Sr. and Lora Oliv Astor on March 1, 2007. He was born 3.5 minutes before Rae and 4 minutes and 20 seconds before Aura. His debut was a few days after he was born, on Fox News. many other companies gave interviews in the next week. This was the whole family's debut. Childhood "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" -Xavier annoying many different people at different times. From an early age, Xavier was quite conscious about things being 'cringy'. He loved video games, programming, and art. He was obsessed with mythologies; namely Norse. He is very close with his triplet, Rae, and they have many in-depth discussions about many things. He grew up in the estate. Physical Appearance Xavier is tall, lean, and lanky. He is strong. His eyes change color based on his mood. His hair is dark brown and he is peppered with small scars. He has gold and black cicada-like wings. Defining Personality Traits He is strong, kind, and smart. He is power-hungry and annoying. Trivia * Xavier is at an acceptable state in character development to be posted, but not enough to be finished. Expect to see some changes here.